


OtaYuri tumblr drabbles

by classicpleistocene



Series: Yuri on ice drabbles [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Collection, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Welcome to the Madness, each chapter is a drabble, mention of underage drinking depending on what's the drinking age in your country, mild hurt and comfort, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicpleistocene/pseuds/classicpleistocene
Summary: Just my collection of tumblr drabbles with prompts sent by my mutuals and followers. They're all unrelated to each other.Subscribe to be notified when I add more :)Or come find me on tumblr, I'maftgonicethere.





	1. A drunken kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just my collection of tumblr drabbles with prompts sent by my mutuals and followers. They're all unrelated to each other.
> 
> Subscribe to be notified when I add more :)
> 
> Or come find me on tumblr, I'm [aftgonice](https://aftgonice.tumblr.com/) there.

Phichit spun the bottle once again, or maybe Yuri’s head was spinning. It was quite possibly both.

In his tipsy fog it was harder to tell himself that he didn’t care who he would end up kissing. Not when the bottle took its damn time to stop and he had time to imagine a few different scenarios. He would never admit it, but he did care who he gave his first kiss to. He knew he was probably the only one in the room who still hadn’t kissed anyone.

The bottle finally stopped, and Yuri looked up in horror to see that it was pointing exactly between Otabek and JJ.

There was a moment of silence around the coffee table before everyone broke up in laughter and mocking jabs at him and at the other two boys, the only ones besides Yuri who were silent.

Yuri wasn’t usually a good judge of character, and he was currently, if not drunk, pleasantly tipsy, but he classified JJ’s expression as indifferent - Yuri thought JJ didn’t really care whether he would end up kissing him or not - but it was harder for him to read Otabek’s face. He was aware of his own emotions and how they affected him when he tried to judge whether Otabek was eager to kiss him, whether he dreaded that he somehow end up kissing JJ instead.

Phichit cleared his voice loudly to get everyone’s attention. “It seems that you’re in front of a choice, Yurio! Since you’re the youngest here we’ll let you choose who you want to kiss. Agreed?”

Everyone, including Yuri, agreed. Because there was no question that he knew who he wanted to kiss - he’d known for months, years by now.

He stood up and his legs didn’t shake under him as much as he expected as he made his decision known by walking towards Otabek without hesitation. Otabek seemed to release a breath - in relief, hoped Yuri, and when Otabek stood to meet him he was finally sure. Otabek wanted this, perhaps as much as Yuri did. He took one last moment to acknowledge the other skaters around them. “If anyone films this, they’re dead.”

Then Otabek’s thumb was on his cheek, his fingers in his hair as he said, his voice a bare whisper, “Yuri, do you want this?”

“Yes,” Yuri said.

And then Otabek’s lips were on his, sweet from the fruity cocktail he had just consumed, mixing with Yuri’s own lemony taste, and his mind cleared despite the alcohol in his system. When the kiss deepened, neither of them tried to act like this was a sweet, innocent, perhaps slightly flirty kiss only prompted by the game they were playing. This was a kiss heavy with years of want and hope, and when they parted it was with the unspoken promise of many more to come. Perhaps when they were alone, next time.


	2. It can't be that difficult

“It can’t be that difficult.”

“You’re saying you’ve never..?”

“Trust me, Beka,” Yuri interrupted him. “I’ve seen enough people do it that I can basically just teach you how to do it myself. I even saw Lilia and Yakov, once.”

Otabek struggled to come up with that mental image and decided it wasn’t worth the effort. He just wasn’t convinced this was a good idea. At all. “Yura, we should be careful. Just because you’ve seen someone do it or-”

Yuri sighed, and Otabek thought that it wasn’t exasperation but fear of disappointing him that led Yuri to be so blunt and almost rude to him, not much unlike how he was with everyone else, except he usually was much milder with Otabek. “Come on, Beka, let’s just do this. We have everything we need. We can even watch a video if you’re not sure.”

It would have been Otabek’s turn to sigh, had he been the type to show his emotions so easily. Instead, he agreed, like he did most times when it came to Yuri.

But an hour later, when they and the floor were all covered in flour and a bunch of burnt pirozhki lay on the counter in front of them, nothing stopped him from flicking Yuri’s nose and say, “I guess it was that difficult.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that this is the type of humor you have to deal with when you read my shit


	3. Don't be scared

Otabek woke to the sound of Yuri yelping next to him. He had slipped away from his arms at some point during the night and was now on his side of the bed, lying on his back, his eyes still closed but a grim expression on his face, and the sheets tangled around his legs.

Otabek started reaching for him with his arm, but then he thought that touching Yuri might startle him. Trying to wake up with his voice was probably better.

“Yuri,” he said, not too loud.

Yuri’s face relaxed a little, but he didn’t wake. Otabek deemed it safe to touch him lightly on his arm now, careful to also keep saying his name and a few soothing words.

Finally, Yuri’s eyes opened, and he seemed to hold his breath for a few seconds before exhaling and letting his body relax again, but he still faced the ceiling, like paralyzed.

“Don’t be scared, Yuri. I’m right here,” Otabek said.

It was the right thing to say, because Yuri finally looked at him and silently shifted closer, meaning that it was okay for Otabek to wrap his arms around him and hold him until his breaths came at a slower pace. Otabek kissed the top of Yuri’s head and didn’t move even though soft blond hair was tickling him.

Nightmares had been a problem for Yuri lately, most of them having to do with the upcoming Olympics. The pressure was getting to him, and even after Otabek had come to visit him and to train for a few weeks under Yakov, he’d been waking up almost every night, and Otabek was always there to soothe him back to sleep.

Otabek was almost asleep again when Yuri said against his chest, “I dreamed you left.”

So it wasn’t about the Olympics. “I’m sorry, Yura. You know I’ll have to, in a week.”

Yuri shook his head lightly, and Otabek moved so he could look him in the eyes in the dim light. “It wasn’t about you going back to Almaty. You just,” Yuri closed his eyes and whispered the last word. “Left.”

Otabek didn’t need him to explain more than that. Sometimes the scary thought hit him that he knew Yuri more than he knew himself, so it wasn’t hard for him now to understand what leaving meant for Yuri. His father had left, his mother had left. Victor, in his own way, had left, forgetting his promise to him all those months ago, and even though he had eventually more than made up for it, it still had brought Yuri’s trauma back.

To Yuri, leaving meant being abandoned.

“I’m not leaving, Yura,” was the only truth Otabek knew, and he would tell him every day if Yuri needed to be reminded of that.


	4. Crumbs on my bed

“You’re getting crumbs all over my bed.”

“So?”

Otabek didn’t even try to stifle a laugh. Of course Yuri wouldn’t give a shit about that, and frankly he didn’t either.

He was too blinded by the pleasure of having Yuri in his bed, not for the first time, and not for the first time naked either. But it was one of the first few times that they didn’t have to rush off to practice, that they had time to lie around after having sex and enjoy each other’s presence and explore this new side of their relationship, which apparently also involved binge-watching anime and eating unhealthy snacks.

“You’re a disaster, Yura.”

“You love this disaster.”

Otabek leaned in to kiss a few crumbs off his boyfriend’s lips. “M-mh. A salt-vinegar flavored disaster.”

Yuri playfully pushed him back on the bed, not before Otabek could grab his arms and bring him down on top of him, which Yuri seemed to almost expect, if one were to judge from his knowing smile.

Otabek reached up to move long blond strands from Yuri’s face, suddenly feeling himself become serious.

“Yura,” he said quietly. “You’re welcome to eat junk food on my bed every day, as long as you want to.”

Yuri put a hand to his own heart and one to Otabek’s. “I will.”


	5. Impressions

Yuri was by now familiar with the old Almaty apartment. The Altins let him stay there whenever he wanted to - which is to say, whenever he could afford to take some time off training, which admittedly wasn’t as often as Yuri would have liked.

It was a strange thing to become so used to a house-  _no_ , a home that was not his, a home thousands of miles away from his own where he still felt comfortable enough to walk to the bathroom in the dark at night and not bump into pieces of furniture, where he knew exactly where the light switches were in every room, where he had his own favorite coffee mug.

He felt so much at home that he didn’t think twice before walking into Otabek’s room, like he’d done dozens of times.

“Hey, have you seen my-  _Oh_.”

It’s not that he wasn’t used to seeing Otabek mostly naked, but he usually expected it when it happened. Locker rooms are where you know you’re going to see people in all states of undress. Beaches, pools- there’s no innate eroticism to those places.

Otabek’s room however had always had an effect on Yuri.  _This is where he strips before getting into the shower. This is where he jerks his dick at night, this is where he fucks himself with the vibrator I found in his drawer._ He couldn’t stop these thoughts whenever he was in that room, and the vision in front of him -Otabek with just a towel around his waist, his torso dripping wet- made everything much worse, sending an immediate wave of arousal through his body.

“Yura? Have I seen your…?” Otabek said, Yuri too focused on his V line to make sense of his words or find some of his own.

“N- I forgot,” Yuri said, getting the fuck out of there.

He snatched Otabek’s sweater on the way back to the guest room. Not that he’d need it. He definitely wasn’t cold anymore.


	6. Yes or no

“So are we going to kiss or not?“

Time doesn’t freeze, the world doesn’t tilt on its axis after Yuri has said the words.

Perhaps that’s what surprises Otabek the most. That’s what makes him stare at Yuri for a few moments, stare at him as if he’s seeing through him, and his focus is fully on him again only when Yuri’s expression hardens, when Yuri starts turning away without a word.

Otabek reaches for his wrist, still bare and cold from dried sweat, and in doing so he achieves his goal of making Yuri stay. Except now the emotions on Yuri’s face are too many for Otabek to discern.

“Whatever. I didn’t mean it anyway,” Yuri mumbles like he’s choking on his pride.

How Yuri can go from sex on ice to insecure fifteen-year-old is something Otabek has been struggling to find the answer to for about twenty-four hours, since he first saw him create his new exhibition skate in clothes that too often drew his thoughts very far away from the matter at hand.

He realizes he needs to get words out. 

In the short time they’ve spent together, one question between them is their constant.

_Yes or no?_

Are you going to be my friend or not? Are you going to help me lay everyone flat out at my exhibition or not?

_Are we going to kiss or not?_

That’s no question at all, Otabek thinks. It’s not,  _Do you want to kiss me or not?_

It’s,  _Are we?_

And yet Yuri seems to think it’s up to Otabek alone, as if Otabek hasn’t been kissing him in his mind for days straight.

His hand is still holding Yuri’s wrist, he realizes, and even though Yuri is not looking at him, he’s not pulling away either.

“I want to,” he says. Not the question Yuri asked, but close enough.

Yuri’s eyes lift to his, waiting, hopeful and wary. Otabek can read it in his friend’s eyes, his next question.

_But?_

But what happens when you find something more exciting? Am I a song you listen to on repeat for one full day and then never listen to ever again? Will you remember it on your next birthday if we kiss now?

“But I don’t want it to hurt,” he says. There’s no time for half truths.

“ _Hurt?_  You think-” Yuri starts, and stops. “You’re my friend and I want to kiss you and it’s going to hurt if we don’t. It’s going to hurt us both.”

His wrist slips away from Otabek’s hand when Yuri reaches to grab him by the front of his jacket, his face so close to his that his whispers are like explosions. “You waited for years. I don’t have that kind of patience. This program was me signing the contract on this thing we have, so get it out of your fucking mind if you’re scared that I’ll forget about you once we’re on different ends of the same continent.”

Yuri’s pupils are blown wide, and Otabek can’t help but feel like his are the same. He wonders if Yuri noticed. If he can feel his heart through his jacket.

Otabek realizes that in the short time they’ve spent together there has never been room for doubt, that their  _Yes_ is always absolute, irreversible, and fear is still there but so is hope and want.

“Yes,” he says, and it’s one more quad added to the second half of his program. It could win him a medal or it could cost him a broken leg.

He forgets about the danger as Yuri wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him down slightly to put his lips on his. Too brief, barely a ghost before they hear someone coming their way and they have to pull apart. Somehow, their hands remain linked, and he hadn’t even noticed they had found each other.

It’s his turn in their game of yes or no. “Do you want to take this somewhere more private or not?” He doesn’t let himself doubt.

Yuri is sex on ice again when he replies, “Now you’re talking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and if you enjoyed it let me know with a kudos or a comment :)
> 
> Find me as **aftgonice** on [tumblr](https://aftgonice.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/aftgonice)


End file.
